Sex school
by Jake is ginger
Summary: Uderage sex in school
1. Part1

Part 1

Chapter 1

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" Jill screeched

"Oh yesss" said billy in a satisfaction as he had gotten the job done. He had squeezed hi juices out all over her.

DING DING

"Oh shit that's the bell" shouted billy with a voice of restrained pleasure

"Oh fuck I have science with mr Cichards"Said Jill in frustration. He's going to beat me with his cock if I'm late"

"I wouldn't mind that" said billy still horny.

"Sorry I'm late sir" said Jill nervously

"AH AH IM GOING TO FUCK YOU IN THE ASS AND CREAM!!!"

"No sir, at least this time wear a condom my mum doesn't like mixed race kids"said Jill. Nether the less he pulled her into the cupboard and proceeded to shag the living shit out of her.

"AH AH CALL ME DADDY NOW OR I WILL CUM EVEN MORE THAN I HAVE TO"Shouted mr Cichards will pleasure

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN"shouted Jill

They burst out of the cupboard and Mr Cichards shouted " CLASS DISMISSED!"

Meanwhile in the art class billy was painting a naked woman fucking in a tree for his exam, when he realised that he had ran out of white paint "OH FUCK" He screemed in disbelief, he needed the white paint for the cum on her tits.

"YESS" he though in his head. He then proceeded to wank into the part of the paint pallet where the white paint was meant to be."Oh Billy, that painting is quite exquisite I must know how the white tastes"said mrs ginger as she bent over and licked Billy's white paint. "Oh my this tastes excellent"Said mrs ginger

"Oh yeah that's my home made recipe"replied billy

DING DING

"Class dismissed" said mrs ginger

Billy was walking to the bus and remembered he had forgot his bus pass this meant that he had to suck off the buss driver on the way to school for a day.

"Please Bob dont make me do it" begged billy

"Oh your going to suck me real good on Monday" replied Bob the bus driver licking his lips violently.

"Fine"said billy. He had walked up the stairs to find Jill naked at the back of the bus exposing her areas.

Billy violently ripped his trousers off and went straight for Jill.

The noises of the two were loud enough to wake up the whole of London. "Oh this is my stop"Said mumbled Jill with a face full of cum.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow in the bushes then" replied Billy

"Ok I'll be there at 7am but mum wants me home by 8pm"Said Jill

"YESSS 13 HOURS OF FUCKING" shouted Billy

"Ok bye" said Jill

CHAPTER 2:

"OHH YEAH RIGHT THERE DADDY"

"HMMMMMMM ME GUSTAAA!"

"Oi you wankers get out of our bush" shouted Billy taking his cock out of his trousers ready for a fight.

The stranger got his hard cock out and took a stance. There wangs had then crashed but billy had been struck on the leg.

"AAAGGGHHH!"Billy screemed in pain as he began to drip blood from his leg. The stranger swing againg however Billy dodged it and counter with a penis jab to the stomach.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" The stranger screen as he fell in pain from the strike.

"Come Jill let us shag in the bush" Billy said with great charm.

"Oh yes" Said Jill

"She got on both knees and licked her lips as she layed eyes on Billy's huge cock. He inserted his cock into her moist mouth and she began to get the head movement.

Jill chocked and Billy pulled his cock out and proceeded to cum all over her face.

"Aaaahhhh yeah!" Billy screemed our in pleasure.

He then got his wet cock and shoved it into her pussy and thrust making squiggling sound and making the bush rustle and moves "AAAAHHH YEAH"

"OH FUCK!" Shouted billy

"What"

I forgot to pull out!"...


	2. Part1

Part 1

Chapter 1

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" Jill screeched

"Oh yesss" said billy in a satisfaction as he had gotten the job done. He had squeezed hi juices out all over her.

DING DING

"Oh shit that's the bell" shouted billy with a voice of restrained pleasure

"Oh fuck I have science with mr Cichards"Said Jill in frustration. He's going to beat me with his cock if I'm late"

"I wouldn't mind that" said billy still horny.

"Sorry I'm late sir" said Jill nervously

"AH AH IM GOING TO FUCK YOU IN THE ASS AND CREAM!!!"

"No sir, at least this time wear a condom my mum doesn't like mixed race kids"said Jill. Nether the less he pulled her into the cupboard and proceeded to shag the living shit out of her.

"AH AH CALL ME DADDY NOW OR I WILL CUM EVEN MORE THAN I HAVE TO"Shouted mr Cichards will pleasure

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN"shouted Jill

They burst out of the cupboard and Mr Cichards shouted " CLASS DISMISSED!"

Meanwhile in the art class billy was painting a naked woman fucking in a tree for his exam, when he realised that he had ran out of white paint "OH FUCK" He screemed in disbelief, he needed the white paint for the cum on her tits.

"YESS" he though in his head. He then proceeded to wank into the part of the paint pallet where the white paint was meant to be."Oh Billy, that painting is quite exquisite I must know how the white tastes"said mrs ginger as she bent over and licked Billy's white paint. "Oh my this tastes excellent"Said mrs ginger

"Oh yeah that's my home made recipe"replied billy

DING DING

"Class dismissed" said mrs ginger

Billy was walking to the bus and remembered he had forgot his bus pass this meant that he had to suck off the buss driver on the way to school for a day.

"Please Bob dont make me do it" begged billy

"Oh your going to suck me real good on Monday" replied Bob the bus driver licking his lips violently.

"Fine"said billy. He had walked up the stairs to find Jill naked at the back of the bus exposing her areas.

Billy violently ripped his trousers off and went straight for Jill.

The noises of the two were loud enough to wake up the whole of London. "Oh this is my stop"Said mumbled Jill with a face full of cum.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow in the bushes then" replied Billy

"Ok I'll be there at 7am but mum wants me home by 8pm"Said Jill

"YESSS 13 HOURS OF FUCKING" shouted Billy

"Ok bye" said Jill

CHAPTER 2:

"OHH YEAH RIGHT THERE DADDY"

"HMMMMMMM ME GUSTAAA!"

"Oi you wankers get out of our bush" shouted Billy taking his cock out of his trousers ready for a fight.

The stranger got his hard cock out and took a stance. There wangs had then crashed but billy had been struck on the leg.

"AAAGGGHHH!"Billy screemed in pain as he began to drip blood from his leg. The stranger swing againg however Billy dodged it and counter with a penis jab to the stomach.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" The stranger screen as he fell in pain from the strike.

"Come Jill let us shag in the bush" Billy said with great charm.

"Oh yes" Said Jill

"She got on both knees and licked her lips as she layed eyes on Billy's huge cock. He inserted his cock into her moist mouth and she began to get the head movement.

Jill chocked and Billy pulled his cock out and proceeded to cum all over her face.

"Aaaahhhh yeah!" Billy screemed our in pleasure.

He then got his wet cock and shoved it into her pussy and thrust making squiggling sound and making the bush rustle and moves "AAAAHHH YEAH"

"OH FUCK!" Shouted billy

"What"

I forgot to pull out!"...


End file.
